Wear-resistant linings are known and used both in chutes and on truck platforms for protecting the base. They usually consist of natural or synthetic rubber and are to protect from hard impacts by rocks and wear exerted by material moving over and in contact with the surface of the wear-resistant lining element. Relatively soft rubber materials provide good resistance to wear, but to prevent hard impacts from breaking through the wear-resistant lining element, this must be given a great thickness. Harder rubber materials provide better protection from impacts, but are more susceptible to abrasive wear.
To solve this problem, wear-resistant lining elements have been developed, in which different materials are combined in the outwardly directed surface of the element. Examples of such wear-resistant lining elements are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,606, where ceramic bodies are embedded in a rubber material. The ceramic bodies have a high resistance to wear while the rubber material serves as shock absorber to reduce the risk of the brittle ceramic bodies cracking when hit by pieces of material. In this type of wear-resistant lining elements, there is a risk that the different materials are separated from each other. In case of hard impacts, there is also still a risk that the wear-resistant members will crack.